


Dying wish

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from 3x15 Take My Wife, PleaseAfter David proposes that Aaron married his wife Ellie Aaron has a talk with him trying to reason with him
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/David Stockton, Aaron Shutt/Ellie Stockton, David Stockton/Aaron Shutt, David Stockton/Ellie Stockton, Ellie Stockton/David Stockton





	Dying wish

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this when I saw the episode also I’ve said this before but the only sex scenes I’ll ever write is is for m/m that’s all I write for and comfortable writing for so if you are expecting any f/m or f/f sex scenes from me you're not getting that

“I can’t marry Ellie”Aaron says to his former colleague David 

“Please it’s my dying wish”David says 

“I’m already seeing someone”Aaron cut him off

“Would her name happen to be Camille?”David said to him 

“You’re very Intuitive for a son of a gun”Aaron chuckled 

“I swear that woman has you wrapped around her little finger”David shook his head 

“I am completely happy with my personal life”Aaron reassured him 

“Yeah right”David rolled his eyes 

”You and Ellie should work out whatever problems you may be having”Aaron said to David 

“Come on Aaron”David wouldn’t let go 

“I’ve already told you I’m not interested in Ellie”Aaron was becoming irritated with the constant persistence 

“You were in love with my wife a long time ago”David brought up 

“That was in the past”Aaron didn’t feel like arguing with the man 

“It might work out”David said to him 

“I’m not buying it”Aaron was reiterating his own stance to him


End file.
